


No English Rose

by orphan_account



Category: Tennis RPF
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-20
Updated: 2013-06-20
Packaged: 2017-12-15 13:53:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/850304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Feli has an encounter. [Drabble.]</p>
            </blockquote>





	No English Rose

“Oh god,” she says, her voice breaking on the word.

Feli’s English isn’t perfect, but that he understands. He grins and lowers his mouth again, watching her hands clench in the sheets, listening to her sobbing breath.

After she shudders and comes for a second time, she reaches down and pulls him up, kissing him fiercely. She’s no retiring English rose, this one, she’s passionate and feisty and everything Feli loves in a woman; later, she sinks down on his cock, riding him hard, and he puts hands on her hips, urging her on.

“Judy,” he says, savouring the name.

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired - if you can call it that ;) - by Judy Murray's ongoing fascination with Feli Lopez and her stalkery picture of him today.


End file.
